JSMN
by ZaphkielRaziel
Summary: Four one shots focusing on a team of OCs I've made: Jasper Hue, Scarlet Silva, Meral Everly, and Nave Nakagawa. Think of them as "trailers." I own the OCs only. All other rights go to Rooster Teeth. R&R!


**So, here's a not at all original thing I did. I created a RWBY team. While I don't intend on making this a normal thing featuring these OCs, I've decided to create "trailers" for them. Feel free to provide feedback.**

Jasper had seen some interesting weapons before. Handbags that turn into miniguns, shotgun gauntlets, and even gun chucks stood out him in his mind. They were all cool to him. But this weapon was just ridiculously stupid to him and he saw his uncle giving it to him as an insult almost.

Holding the boomerang was awkward and took some getting used to what with the bladed ends, but he supposed only using the pistol form would be a waste. And if he was going to Beacon, wasting his weapon would be foolish. Deciding to make the most of it, Jasper grabbed a few dust rounds from the kitchen table and ran out the door to get some practice.

Finding Grimm wasn't very difficult. Three were roaming just two miles from home. If not for his trigger-happy aunt, it'd be kind of concerning. He breathed in and pulled out the boomerang, careful not to stab himself. As he breathed out, he let the boomerang fly. Only to land right at the feet of the nearest Grimm.

Jasper stood there awkwardly as two Beowolves and an Ursa turned towards him. He whistled innocently as they advanced towards him. They clearly weren't amused and only started charging rather than taking a leisurely stroll. The Ursa was about to claw his face in when Jasper flashed to where his weapon was embedded in the ground.

The Grimm looked around, confused. Jasper considered making an escape but was spotted by one of the Beowolves. He made an attempt at shooting his weapon before realizing it wasn't loaded. And there was no time to get the rounds out of his pocket.

 _Dammit,_ he thought, _I'm so dumb. Aunt Barb will kill me if she hears of this._

As the Beowulf ran at him, Jasper threw the boomerang which actually hit this time, leaving a gash in the Grimm's side. The creature stumble and fell to the ground. As the weapon made its way back around, Jasper teleported in its path. He teleported again, appearing above the creature and bring the blade into its neck.

Before he had a chance to stand, the second Beowulf appeared behind and knocked him into a nearby tree. Dazed, Jasper had some trouble focusing on anything. He couldn't find a spot to catch his breath. As his vision cleared, all he could see was a Grimm staring him in the face, about to have a snack, and a branch thirty feet above him. In a state of panic, he flashed there and reappeared just below it, barely managing to grab on with his free hand.

Throwing the boomerang wasn't practical for escaping, even if he was wanting an excuse to lose it. There wasn't a better spot he could teleport to either. With no better ideas, Jasper changed the weapon to its gun form and tossed it up in the air as high as he could. With little time to get this right, Jasper reached into his pocket and grasped onto a round, keeping his eyes on the gun. The round vanished from his hand and Jasper reached out to grab the pistol.

As he caught it, his other hand slipped and Jasper fell face up. He only fell ten feet before he was 70 feet in the air. He turned and saw the ground — and more importantly, the Beowulf — approaching him at an alarming and exhilarating rate. Hoping to have grabbed a round that was actually any use to him, he fired. A lightning round pierced to Grimm's forehead and it fell dead as Jasper hit the ground, landing on his knees in a very action movie way.

 _So cinematic,_ he snarked. _Shame I don't have any music._

The roar of the Ursa caught his attention and he barely dodged out of the way. Without thinking it through, he teleported onto the monster's back. He barely held on as it tried to buck him off.

"Whoa, boy," he exclaimed. "Give me a minute. It's almost your turn."

Jasper changed the gun back into a boomerang and stabbed it into the Ursa to keep himself on. While it pissed the Grimm off, it worked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a red Dust round. Fire.

Changing it back into a gun once again, Jasper flipped off the Grimm and clumsily but successfully loaded his weapon in midair. He fired the moment he landed and the Ursa was set ablaze. That didn't exactly help things over all.

It roared in what Jasper assumed was Grimmace for _"I'm taking you with me."_

He barely dodged the flaming beast as it charged him and hit a tree headfirst, setting it on fire.

"Way to go, Smokey."

The Ursa faced him again and took a step forward before a shot rang out. It collapsed, dead. As it started dissolving, Jasper turned to see his Aunt Barb and Uncle Trevor, the latter lowering his rifle.

Jasper looked at his feet and muttered, "You know, I think I had that handled."

Barb smiled, "I think so too. If I might add, you looked like you were enjoying yourself. At least there at the end."

"So what if I was," Jasper asked.

"Well," Trevor said, "it shows you're a Hue like your aunt. And your parents. They always were exhilarated in battle."

Jasper had a wistful smirk but stayed quiet at that.

"Yes," Barb added. "And I think I'd go as far as to say that you were burning with excitement."

Jasper laughed while Trevor just sighed.

"God dammit, Barb."

 **So yeah, that's it for now. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review.**


End file.
